


Regina's Quick Fix: Peter Pan and Felix

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Regina gets snagged by Peter Pan on her way to find Rumpelstiltskin. Felix finds them. Trigger Warning: Non-con rape, dominance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? How about another? Let me know what you think!

**Peter Pan/Felix**

She stumbled through the jungle away from the un-Charmings and that traitor. How could he take up with Emma after fucking her twice already and seeming to enjoy it? Not to mention those idiot Charmings and their sniveling princess, what were they thinking trusting Pan? She wanted to find her son and she needed Rumpelstiltskin. She wiped the sweat from her brow and pushed yet another branch out of her way.

She felt a breeze on her skin and looked down to find her body unclothed. She turned around on the path and called out, “Okay, whoever did this, come out of hiding now!”

“I thought it would be refreshing in this hot jungle. I thought you had too many layers on.” Peter Pan slid his lascivious eyes down her body, appraising her figure.

“What have you done to my son?” Regina sneered, crossing her arms across her chest trying to hide her nakedness. She slammed her legs together, crossing them at the knee. She knew all he could see was the small triangle pointing down to her center. She hated the look that Peter had gazing at her bare skin. “And give me back my clothes!”

She felt vines grasp around her wrists, pulling her hands away from her breasts and then she felt her legs being pried apart and she felt herself get wet. No, she shouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Peter grinned at her as he stepped towards her. “Now, now, Regina, we both know that you’re going to like this,” his tone changed as he bit out, “so stop struggling.”

He snapped his fingers and he clothes were magicked away. Regina gave a soft gasp looking at his hardened appendage. For being a boy, he was well endowed. Peter sunk his long cock in her center and reached around and smacked her butt. Regina tried to bite back her moan. “Let me hear you,” Peter demanded and he smacked her again.

Twirling his finger, Peter magicked the vines to move Regina diagonally, giving him better access to her pussy, he thrusted hard into her. A twig snapped and Peter stilled within her. “Who’s there?”

Felix walked out from behind a tree. “Really, Peter, I’m surprised that you didn’t know I wasn’t far behind.” He loosed his belt and eased his pants over his hips. Regina gasped and shook her head as she saw he was well endowed too. “Don’t worry I have no interest in you, your majesty.”

Peter smiled and stuck his butt out. Felix spit into his hand and rubbed it over his cock. “Don’t be stupid, I’ll use magic, just put it there, would you, and quickly.” Peter ordered impatiently.

Felix spread Peter’s cheeks, looking at the flexing rosebud; he thrust his hips forward and sunk his tip past the sphincter. And then Felix pushed all the way inside and Peter gasped at the fullness. As Felix started to thrust deep and hard into Peter’s long canal, Peter was thrust forward, sinking his length into Regina. After a good 10 minutes, Peter felt Felix’s balls tighten against his thighs and his own balls tightened in response. Felix changed his angle, hitting Peter’s prostrate and Peter cried out, groaning from the stimulation. Regina closed her eyes, pretending this wasn’t happening, and tightened every muscle in her body to stop herself from coming. Peter started smacking Regina’s butt and thighs again, wanting to feel her cum with them, but he could feel her trying to hold back. With each smack on her rear, her clit got harder and her walls tightened. With one more thrust from the boys, the three of them came undone together.

Regina felt her feet hit hard ground and released her tense muscles. As she opened her eyes, she looked around. She was alone and clothed. Her only reminder that anything had happened was the wetness now mingling with her panties. She held some branches back and stepped through the clearing and her eyes landed on the object of her desire: Rumpelstiltskin.


End file.
